


Namaste This, Motherf*ker

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Stressed Dean Winchester, Yoga Instructor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean stood outside ‘Serene Journey’, clutching his cheap mat and shifting from foot to foot. He was still mentally kicking himself in the ass for ever agreeing to this, but Sam had been relentless. So what if he was a little stressed? He had been dealing with it… just because his way of dealing was with copious amounts of alcohol and sleepless nights, what was the harm?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 46
Kudos: 218
Collections: Dream_In_Color's Faves, Fandom For Australia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllenOfOz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/gifts).



> Written for The Fandom For Australia auction winner that chose me! Thank you, Ellen of Oz!  
> Patiently betaed by katelyndeveraux

Dean stood outside ‘Serene Journey’, clutching his cheap mat and shifting from foot to foot. He was still mentally kicking himself in the ass for ever agreeing to this, but Sam had been relentless. So what if he was a little stressed? He had been dealing with it… just because his way of dealing was with copious amounts of alcohol and sleepless nights, what was the harm? He wasn’t hurting anybody. Well, yeah, maybe he was hurting himself, but that was his right, wasn’t it?

And what the hell kind of name was _Serene Journey_ , anyway? Dean mentally grabbed his balls and thought, ‘ _I got your serene journey right here, buddy.’_

He went inside with a sigh. There was soft music, if you could really call that music, playing. It was the kind of crap Dean associated with hippies and, ugh, _meditation_. He almost turned around and left when a woman came up to him.

“Are you here for the beginner’s hatha class?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I guess.”

The woman smiled at him. “Well, it’s just about to start. Third door. Castiel will be right in.”

Dean wanted to ask her what kind of a name _Castiel_ was, but she walked away. 

‘Who names their kid _Castiel_ ’...

He shuffled to the third door, took a deep breath and walked in.

There were four women, all wearing leggings and some variation of a tight T-shirt, and one other man who was wearing shorts and a tank top. Sam mentioned that most men wore shorts to do yoga, but Dean did not wear shorts, thank you very much. He’d opted for sweat pants.

He found a spot and unrolled the mat. Everyone else was sitting in the lotus position, but Dean’s knees wouldn’t let him get into that position, so he simply sat on his mat, legs extended.

He was so busy thinking about leaving, he didn’t hear the instructor enter the room. What he did hear was a low, growly voice say, “Hello, everyone, I’m your instructor, Castiel.”

It was a damn good thing he was sitting down when he looked up, or he just might have fallen.

Castiel was… gorgeous. Like ‘fall on your knees and worship him like a god’ gorgeous. 

Dean’s mouth went dry. He remembered he’d forgotten to bring a bottle of water as Sam suggested. He thought it was just for the workout dry mouth, Sam never told him it would be because _he wanted to blow the instructor but couldn’t_ kind of dry mouth.

Castiel stood at the front of the room with his hands on his hips, looking far more sexy than anyone wearing yoga pants had a right to. “So, I see two new faces here. Please, tell me your names.”

Dean was busy staring at Castiel’s crotch and didn’t hear what the other guy said. He only heard Castiel say, “Welcome, Tim,” and a long pause. Then, “And your name? Please?”

Dean realized Castiel was speaking to him. He looked into the ocean that was Castiel’s eyes. He said, “Uh… Dean?” in a decidedly squeaky voice. 

Castiel was grinning at him like Dean was the kid on the short bus. “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean managed a nod.

“Okay! Let’s get started. Please get into the child’s pose. For the new men, it looks like this.”

Castiel got down on his mat on his knees, then stretched his upper body forward, sort of like he was prostrating to a god or something. Dean tried his best to not stare at Castiel’s ass, but it was hard. He got into the position. 

“This is the best position to rest in. If you get fatigued or can’t do a pose, just do the child’s pose and take a break.”

Dean took a deep breath. He could do this!

“Next, let’s try the cobra.”

Castiel stretched out his legs and pushed up the front of his body. 

“Lift your chest without pressing into your hands. Root into your feet, lengthen out through the crown of the head, and broaden your collar bones as you lift the sternum. It's also key to anchor your pelvis to the floor before you lift up.”

Castiel might as well have been speaking Japanese for all Dean understood. He just did what Castiel did, listening to his back crack.

By the time they got to the downward dog, Dean was drenched in sweat. His pants may have been _called_ sweatpants, but Dean decided it was because they made him sweat. He was suffering from a serious case of swamp ass and was wildly uncomfortable. His T-shirt clung to him in big, wet splotches. 

Dean jumped when a pair of firm hands touched his hips. He would deny the squeak to his dying day.

“You need to spread your feet a little more, and put more weight on them than on your arms.”

If Dean hadn’t smelled and felt like death, he might have gotten a slight chubby from that voice. Not to mention those firm hands on his…

_‘Nope. Not going there.’_

He shifted a little, with Castiel’s hands guiding him. Castiel patted one hip. “Much better.”

Sweat ran into his eye. He tried to swipe it, but that just threw off his balance and he tumbled to the mat with a loud “Oof”

He laid there, feeling utterly defeated. He was forced to admit, yoga had kicked his ass. He curled up into the child’s pose, trying not to think about just how aptly it applied to him at that moment.

It felt almost comforting.

He heard Castiel say it was the end of class, and to take the savasana pose, or, he chucked, “The corpse pose.” Dean didn’t have to see him to know that chuckle was directed at him, and that he deserved it.

He steadied his breathing, then laid there. Castiel said, “Namaste” and people began to leave. He sat up with a groan.

Castiel walked over to sit on the floor beside him.

“Dean? It is Dean, isn’t it?”

Dean nodded.

“Can I offer some advice? If you intend to come back, that is.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I’m coming back. I ain’t about to give my brother the satisfaction of saying he told me so.”

Castiel laughed. “That’s as good a reason as any.”

Dean smiled. He didn’t tell Castiel that he really wanted to not tap out because of him. Castiel was easy on the eyes. 

“So, here’s what you need to make your next session not as… demanding. First, here.” Castiel handed him a bottle of water. Dean took it and drank down half. 

“You need to bring water. Staying hydrated will help a lot. Second, you need to dress differently. Try shorts next time, or buy some cotton yoga pants. You’re lucky you didn’t have a heat stroke wearing that. And I would suggest a better mat. More padding.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks, man. I’ll do all those things.”

Castiel stood up, then offered Dean his hand. Dean grabbed it and let Castiel help him to his feet.

“I’m really happy you aren’t quitting, Dean.”

Dean looked into those amazing blue eyes. “Me too, Castiel.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean drug himself into the apartment and sank into a chair with a loud sigh. Sam walked in and stood grinning at him.

“Hard yoga session, Dean?”

Dean grimaced at him. “Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, asshole. I might be dying.”

Sam laughed. “Pretty sure you’ll live. The question is, are you going back?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I’m going back. Now, get me a beer. I need to hydrate.”

Sam frowned, but brought Dean a beer, thankfully not pointing out that beer wouldn’t hydrate him. Dean got on his laptop, pulling up Amazon.

Dean bought two pair of yoga pants that were 90% cotton and 10% spandex. They were loose enough to let him move, but fitted enough that he wouldn’t feel stupid wearing them. He also bought a new mat with more padding and a water bottle.

They would arrive in two days, plenty of time before the next class. He shut the laptop with a smile. He’d show Castiel that he was committed. It was a matter of pride now. No one could ever say Dean Winchester was a quitter.

Saturday rolled around, Dean dressed in his new yoga pants and a tight tank top. He turned around to look at his ass in the mirror, thinking about how they really hugged him in all the right places. 

He just wanted to look nice, okay? He wasn’t trying to impress anyone, least of all the yoga instructor. After all, he didn’t even know if Castiel was gay or not.

A guy could hope, though.

He walked into the studio, smiled at the chick behind the counter and strode confidently to the beginner’s room. There was a new guy there, Dean nodded at him and found a place for his new mat. Cas wasn’t there yet.

He had taken to thinking of Castiel as Cas. Castiel was a mouthful, after all, and if he gave the guy a nickname, it was his business. 

He got into the child’s pose, sticking his ass just a little higher than necessary, and waited for Cas to make his appearance. He didn’t have to wait long.

He didn’t move his head, but he did roll his eyes to look at Cas. Cas was looking at him with a smile. Dean absolutely didn’t feel warm from that.

Cas asked about the new guy, who said his name was Michael. The man was really attractive. Dean kinda hated him.

Class went better than last time, at least Dean didn’t fall on his face. He thought about doing the downward dog wrong so Cas could ‘help’ him but decided against it. He took a break in the middle, drinking from his new water bottle and wiping his face with the towel he’d brought. Cas smiled at him and nodded a little.

Dean’s brain kicked in, reminding him that he had no idea if Cas was gay or not, then chanting a little, _‘please be gay’_ and _‘please not be in a relationship’_ , before he got it back on track.

When class ended, he stood up, thinking about talking to Cas, but Michael beat him to it. He hung around a little. Then an older lady who was in the class walked up to him and touched his arm.

“Hello Dean, I’m Mildred. Would you like to have a coffee with me?”

Dean looked into her smiling face, then back at Cas who was in what looked to be a serious conversation with Mikey boy. 

“Sure, Mildred, love to.”

Dean tossed his mat and water bottle into his car while Mildred waited, then they walked two doors down to a coffee shop. They sat in a booth, ordered coffee, and Dean got an apple fritter. Hey, a man’s got to keep his sugar level up, right?

Mildred was really sweet. She told him she had been in a Patsy Cline tribute band, now she was retired. She loved yoga.

Dean told her about the business he was trying to get off the ground, about how much he loved working on cars and especially classic cars.

“Castiel is a wonderful instructor, isn’t he.”

Dean nodded, painfully aware his ears were getting red. “Yeah, he seems nice.”

Mildred laughed. “Dean, I’ve seen the way you look at him.”

Now Dean’s entire face was red. “W-what? I don’t…” 

Mildred put a hand over his. “He looks at you too, you know.”

Dean retrieved his hand and took a sip of his coffee. 

“Well, yeah, maybe, but looking doesn’t mean he’s… like me.”

Again, Mildred’s laughter rang out.

“Gay you mean? Castiel is gay.”

Dean came close to spilling his coffee.

“Wait, Wha… how do _you_ know?”

Mildred smiled warmly. “Oh honey, do you really think you are the first person I’ve asked out for coffee? Castiel and I have had coffee together many times.”

Dean stared at her, unsure of what to say.

Mildred finished her coffee. “Ask him out for coffee. He’ll come with you, you’ll see. Pining isn’t good for your heart, Dean.”

She stood up, grabbed her mat and left. Dean was left staring at the empty chair.

Was he even pining? It seemed a bit quick to classify it as pining. He thought Cas was, well, drop dead gorgeous, and seemed really nice, and Dean figured he’d be really bendy because of all that yoga, but pining? That was a bit much.

For all he knew, Mildred might have dementia. As much as he wanted to believe Cas was gay, there was no real way to know that for sure, and he wasn’t going to just take Mildred at her word and end up making a fool of himself.

He decided on the way home that a burger and a couple of brewskies sounded good, so he called Benny when he got home, firming up plans for later.

He took a nap, just happy he wasn’t as sore as he had been last week. He dreamed about dark hair and blue eyes, but couldn’t really remember much more when he woke up.

He showered and got ready to meet Benny. 

Benny was his ex. They had made a try at a relationship, but ultimately decided they made good friends but lousy lovers. They had been good friends ever since. When he rolled into the Roadhouse, Benny was already there.

What’s up, brotha?” 

Dean sighed. “Nothing. Nothing is up.”

Benny raised one eyebrow. “That don’t sound so good. Talk to papa.”

Dean told him about yoga, Castiel, Mildred, all of it. It took more than one beer to get through. When he was done, Benny started to laugh.

“What’s so fucking funny?”

Benny had to take a breath, wiping his eyes.

“You’re taking _yoga_?”

“Jesus, Benny, everything I said and _that’s_ your takeaway? Yoga?”

Benny was still chuckling. “Just tell me you aren’t wearing friggin yoga pants.”

Dean growled, “They’re comfortable, and wick away sweat.”

This produced another round of Benny laughing until he was holding his side and wheezing.

“Brotha, do you even _hear_ yourself? _Wick away sweat_? What has Sam fucking done to you, man? Do you take your balls off before you go in, or do you leave them at home?”

Dean decided this had been a terrible idea. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next week went even better, with Dean feeling like he really was getting the hang of this yoga crap. But when the class was over, Michael beat him to Cas, talking intently while Cas listened and occasionally nodded.

_ ‘Fuck you Mikey boy, I’m gonna beat you next time. Fucking fucker…’ _

The next class, Dean purposely messed up his cat cow pose, and sure enough, Cas came to help. He put his hands on Dean’s hips, gently pressing him into position while Dean stuck his ass out. He glanced at Michael, who was watching with a frown. Dean smiled at him.

‘ _ Take that, you smarmy bastard!’ _

As soon as class ended, Dean jumped up and very nearly ran to where Cas was standing. He didn’t even bother to grab his mat or water bottle.

“Hey, Cas, good class!”

Dean totally forgot he had given Cas that nickname, and now, Cas was staring at him. Dean self consciously ran a hand over the back of his neck.

“Uh, sorry… “

Cas smiled. “It’s fine, Dean. It’s better than what my brother calls me.”

Dean grinned. “What does he call you?”

“Don’t make me say it, please.”

Dean could see a very unhappy Michael hanging back out of the corner of his eye.

“Come on, Cas, I won’t tell anyone.”

Cas sighed. “He calls me Cassie.”

Dean grinned. “Cassie? That’s pretty good.” 

“Don’t ever tell him that, please.”

Dean made a motion of sealing his lips. 

“So, Cas, I was wondering if you’d like to grab some coffee with me?”

Cas smiled brightly. “I’d love that! Just give me a minute and then we can go.”

Michael walked up to him. “Hey Castiel…”

Cas smiled at him, but not as brightly as he’d smiled at Dean. “Oh, sorry, Mike, Dean and I are going to get coffee. Talk next time?”

The look of defeat on Mikey’s face made Dean’s day. They stood watching Cas leave the room.

Dean smirked at Michael. Michael flipped him off and left. Dean did a fist pump of triumph.

Cas came back while Dean was gathering up his stuff. Just as he did when he went for coffee with Mildred, he tossed his stuff in his car and locked it.

They walked to the coffee shop and got the same booth he and Mildred had shared. They ordered, this time Dean got a slice of pie.

Cas cocked an eyebrow but Dean just grinned at him.

“Please don’t tell me you’re one of those vegans, Cas.”

Cas laughed. “No Dean, I like a cheeseburger as well as the next guy, I’m just not sure about pie after yoga.”

_ ‘Oh thank god…’ _

“Well, I have a minimum daily requirement of pie.”

Cas smiled at him. “Noted.”

They stared at each other, Dean’s eyes flicking down to take in the sight of Cas’ tongue licking his lips. The spell was broken by the waitress bringing their coffee.

Dean was thinking about sucking it up and asking Cas out. They both started speaking at the same time.

“So I…”

“Listen…”

They chuckled. 

“Please, say what you were going to.” Dean smiled at Cas.

Cas smiled back. “Okay, I was wondering if you would go out with me? Tonight?”

Dean couldn’t believe his luck. “Uh, sure, Cas, I’d like that.”

Cas’ smile was dazzling. “Great! My friend is in a band, and they’re playing at a bar tonight. I said I’d go. I hope that’s okay?”   
“Sounds great, Cas.”

Cas got out his phone and slid it over to Dean. “Give me your address and phone number, and I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Cas showed up a couple of minutes before eight, looking hot. He had on a navy blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans and a black vest. Dean was wearing a green henley and tight jeans that showed his ass at its best.

The bar was small. There was a stage at one end, where the band was just starting to set up. Cas grabbed them a table and ordered beer.

The band played oldies, and Dean was relieved. He was worried they might be some new age group that he would have to pretend to like. Dean leaned close to Cas. 

“So, which one is your friend?”

“The redhead chick playing the guitar. Charlie.”

Dean sat back, enjoying the music and humming along.

The band took a break, and Charlie walked up to their table.

“Cas! You made it! And who’s this?”

Cas hugged her. “This is Dean. Dean, meet Charlie.”

Charlie let out an ear-piercing squeal. “On my GOD, is he  _ the _ Dean? Dude, are you  _ the _ Dean?”

Dean was still assessing the ear damage.

Cas sighed. “Yes, Charlie, he is that Dean. Take it easy.”

Charlie looked between them. She fake whispered, “You didn’t say just  _ how _ pretty he is.”

Dean grinned at Cas. “You think I’m pretty?”

Cas frowned. “Not anymore, I don’t.” He looked at Charlie. “Why don’t you make an announcement from the stage while you’re at it, Charlie.”

Charlie made a locking gesture against her lips and walked away chuckling.

Dean couldn't pass that up. “You like me, Cas, you really like me!”

Cas smiled. “I thought I did. Now I’m not so sure.”

Dean laughed. “Oh come on, I’m adorable.”

Cas chuckled. “Yeah, you kind of are at that.”

Dean was feeling pretty good after that.

The evening progressed. Before Dean knew it, the band was packing up. Cas had limited his alcohol intake because he was driving. Dean was a little buzzed.

They walked to Cas’ car.

When they got to Dean’s place, Cas cut off the car. They sat there for a few, not speaking.

“Want to come in, Cas?”

Cas smiled. “I’d like that, Dean. Maybe a cup of coffee?”

Dean grinned. “That can be arranged.”

Cas looked around the living room while Dean started a pot of coffee. While it was brewing, Dean walked out to see Cas looking at pictures that were framed on his bookcase.

“You were a cute kid, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “I don’t know about that, Cas.”

Cas put the picture down and turned to face Dean.

“I do, Dean.” 

He very lightly brushed his lips over Dean’s. 

“Cas…”

Cas stood back with a smile. “Yes, Dean?”

“Do you really want that cup of coffee?”

“I will in the morning.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Dean laid in the dark, feeling Cas’ steady, warm breath on his neck. He was pressed to Dean’s back with one arm slung over Dean’s body, holding him in place.

Dean had no problem being the little spoon.

He thought back to the most amazing night of sex he’d ever had.

Their clothes were tossed along the hall to his bedroom. It took awhile for them to even get here, they had to keep stopping to kiss frantically, shedding clothes and knocking things over in their haste.

When they finally found the bed, Dean fell on his back, pulling Cas on top of him. Dean had bent his knees and spread his legs wide, making a place for Cas to settle. They were both hard as diamond and when their cocks touched, they moaned in unison.

What followed was a lot of kissing, a lot of hands finding skin, a lot of fumbling for condoms and lube… 

But when Cas sank into Dean, it was like finding home after wandering in the desert for your whole life.

Cas started out like Dean was a fragile piece of crystal that would break if he handled it too roughly.

But Dean began his benediction of “Harder, Cas, please Cas, fuck me hard…”

And Cas responded.

The result was nothing short of a complete thaumaturgy for both of them. 

When Cas separated from Dean, they both laid on their backs, gasping and sweaty.

When Dean could speak, he turned toward Cas.

“Cas… that was unbelievable. Completely…”

“Amazing, I agree Dean.”

They stared at each other. Then Dean yawned.

“C’mere.” Cas pulled him into the spoon. Dean settled back against Cas’ chest and sighed in contentment.

Eventually, Dean slept.

When he woke up, Cas was already awake. 

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean turned to Cas. “Good morning, Cas.”

They kissed. 

Cas pulled Dean over to him.

“Dean, I need to talk.”

Dean’s heart fell. ‘Need to talk’ was usually bad, in his experience.

“Okay…”

“Dean, I really like you.”

_ Great, here comes the but _

“But…”

_ And there it is… _

“I’m not looking for a one and done. I don’t want to be friends with benefits. I want a relationship with you.”

_ Wait… what? _

Dean ran what Cas said back in his mind.

“A relationship? With me.”

Cas smiled at him. “That’s what I said, yeah.”

“Cas, you don’t even know me, man. I’m a mess. I get mad stressed at work, I’m messy, I chew with my mouth full…”

Cas chuckled. “You chew with your mouth open. Well never mind then. Forget I said anything.”

Dean grinned. “Asshole.”

Cas laughed again. “Dean, I don’t care about those things. I’m neat so I’ll pick up after you. Stress can be handled with yoga and sex. While I don’t look forward to seeing you chew with your mouth open, I’m sure I can live with it.”

Dean had just one question. “Why me?”

Cas sighed. “I don’t know… kismet? Fate? Soulmates? All I know is when you came back for that second class, I knew.”

Dean laughed. “Well, you know, old Mikey really likes you.”

Cas actually shuddered. “Ew. He gives me the creeps.”

“Me too. Well, Cas, I’m in. I feel like you’re it for me. Especially after last night. I’d be nuts to let a sex god like you slip away.”

Michael quit the yoga class a couple of weeks after Dean and Cas got together. He was not missed. 

They made an interesting couple. Dean kept at the yoga, and while he never got as bendy at Cas, he did alright.

Sam couldn’t believe how Cas actually got Dean to eat better. If he suspected Cas bribed Dean with the promise of sex, he didn’t think about it that much.

And after walking in on them, Dean attempting to swallow Cas’ cock, he learned to always call ahead. As far as Dean felt, that was a good thing. He didn’t need to hear Sammy complaining about needed bleach for his eyes more than once. 

Cas’ entire class attended the wedding, and Charlie’s band played at the reception.

And of course, there was wedding pie for all.


End file.
